Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to optical communication networks and, more particularly, to a disaggregated integrated synchronous optical network and optical transport network switching system.
Description of the Related Art
Telecommunication, cable television and data communication systems use optical transport networks (OTN) and synchronous optical networks (SONET)/synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an OTN and a SONET/SDH network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers, where multiple sub-channels may be carried within an optical signal. OTNs may also include various network elements, such as amplifiers, dispersion compensators, multiplexer/demultiplexer filters, wavelength selective switches, optical switches, couplers, etc. configured to perform various operations within the OTN. SONET/SDH networks may also include various synchronous transport signal switches, digital cross connect systems (DCSs), virtual tributary switches, etc. configured to perform various operations within the SONET/SDH network.
In particular, OTNs and SONET/SDH networks may be configured to transmit information between these networks. Typically, an optical transport network (OTN) switch is used to centrally perform electrical switching of the sub-channels carried within an optical signal to different destinations. Furthermore, typically, a SONET/SDH switch is used to transport multiple digital bit streams over fiber using multiple standardized multiplexing protocols.